The invention relates to a message display device and more specifically to a device for posting audio and visual messages.
A wide variety of visual message display devices such as bulletin boards, cork boards, erasable marking boards and felt boards have been produced. Such devices are typically designed to communicate by a single visual means. However, it may be difficult to adequately address all of the communication needs of a home, office or school by use of a single visual means. Individuals often have busy and varying schedules and require more information be communicated quickly as their lives become more hectic. Family members, students and co-workers often have different schedules or rotating shifts and are not commonly available to give and/or receive general information at the same time.
There is a need, therefore, for a means of multiple communication which is adaptable to provide sufficient information in order to adequately communicate with individuals at home, school or in the office.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the invention provides a message center which includes a rectangular tray having a first side and a second side. The first side of the tray contains at least two substantially discrete sections and the second side of the tray contains means for attaching the tray to a substantially vertical surface. The discrete sections on the first side include a first section containing a visual display section which may include one or more of the following: an erasable board, a calendar, a pressure sensitive adhesive surface area, a cork board, a felt pad, a clip board, a note pad, a metal surface, or any combination thereof. The second section included on the first side contains an audio record/playback device.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for communicating messages to family members, students or co-workers which comprises providing a message center, the message center including a rectangular tray having a first side and a second side, the first side containing at least two substantially discrete sections and the second side containing means for attaching the tray to a substantially vertical surface. The discrete sections are disposed on the first side and include a first section including a visual display section selected from an erasable board, a calendar, a pressure sensitive adhesive surface area, a cork board, a felt pad, a clip board, a metal surface or a combination of two or more of the foregoing. A second section contains an audio record/playback device. One or more messages are posted on the message center board by audio or visual means or a combination of audio and visual means.
An advantage of the invention is that it provides a relatively inexpensive, expedient and simple means for communicating important information to family members, students, co-workers or others through a variety of communication means. The communication device described herein is adaptable for a variety of visual media and includes a record/playback section for audio messages which greatly enhances the visual messages which may be posted on the message center. The communication device described herein also has the advantage of providing a backup or secondary means of communication, therefore improving the likelihood that messages will not be lost if there is an unintentional removal of either the audio or visual message.